Master Librarian
One of Alucard's allies in his quest to find the reason for the Castle's resurrection and his own awakening. For a price, he'll supply Alucard with weaponry, accessories, maps, and other useful articles. He is found in the library in Castlevania: Symphony of the night. Though he seems to fear Dracula, he is not entirely loyal to him - perhaps since Dracula is not yet awake, he has fewer consequences to consider and is thus more willing to aid the Count's estranged son. Buying Items The items that the Librarian will sell you depend on the version of the game you are playing and the progress you've made in the game. The original North American PSX (PSX NA) version and later ports based on it include many items not available in the Japanese versions or the version found in the Dracula X Chronicles. The most expensive item in any version is the Duplicator, which allows you to use any use item or weapon as many times as you want without decreasing the number you have of it. It is only available after beating the game and getting the good ending and is 500,000 G. Relics: * Jewel of Open - 500 G Health Items: * Potion - 800 G * High Potion - 2000 G (PSX NA only) * Elixir - 8000 G (PSX NA only) * Manna Prism - 4000 G (PSX NA only) * Antivenom - 200 G * Uncurse - 200 G Use Weapons: * Hammer - 200 G * Magic Missile - 300 G * Bwaka Knife - 300 G * Boomerang - 500 G * Fire Boomerang - 1000 G (PSX NA only) * Javelin - 800 G (PSX NA only) * Shuriken - 2400 G (PSX NA only) * Cross Shuriken - 5000 G (PSX NA only) * Buffalo Star - 8000 G (PSX NA only) * Flame Star - 15000 G (PSX NA only) Tickets: * Library Card - 500 G * Meal Ticket - 2000 G (PSX NA only) _XApyIIDPJc Primary Weapons: * Sabre - 1500 G * Mace - 2000 G * Damascus Sword - 4000 G * Firebrand - 10000 G (PSX NA only) * Icebrand - 10000 G (PSX NA only) * Thunderbrand - 10000 G (PSX NA only) * Harper - 12000 G (PSX NA only) Misc: * Map of Castle - 103 G Shields: * Leather Shield - 400 G * Iron Shield - 3980 G Head Gear: * Velvet Hat - 400 G * Leather Hat - 1000 G * Circlet - 4000 G * Silver Crown - 12000 G (PSX NA only) Spells: * Magic Scroll (assortment) - 500 G each (not initially available) Armor: * Iron Cuirass - 1500 G * Steel Cuirass - 4000 G * Diamond Plate - 12000 G Cloaks: * Reverse Cloak - 2000 G * Elven Cloak - 3000 G * Joseph's Cloak - 30000 G Accessories: * Medal - 3000 G * Ring of Pales - 4000 G (not initially available) * Gauntlet - 8000 G (PSX NA only) * Duplicator - 500000 G (not initially available) Selling Items The master Librarian will not buy regular items, but will buy valuable jewels from Alucard. These are as follows: * Zircon - 150 G * Aquamarine - 800 G * Turquoise - 1500 G * Onyx - 3000 G * Garnet - 5000 G * Opal - 8000 G * Diamond - 20000 G Enemy List The Librarian is more than just a merchant. He has access to information that aids Alucard. An "Enemy List" gives the statistics for all the enemies in the game, including how much hit points the can take, experience slaying them gives, types of attacks they are strong, weak, immune, or absorb, and what they drop (if you already earned that item from them). Later games would incorporate this enemy information into a Bestiary available the normal playing menu, sometimes when a relic was found, so that you can access this information at any time. For the complete list of enemies, please see Category:Symphony of the Night Enemy Encyclopedia. Tactics In addition to giving the statistics of an enemy, you can purchase tactic videos on how to defeat bosses. * Dracula - 200 G * Slogra & Gaibon - 500 G * Doppleganger 10 - 700 G * Hippogryph - 1000 G * Scylla - 1200 G * Minotaurus & Werewolf - 1400 G * Karasuman - 1800 G * Succubus - 1800 G * Cerberos - 2200 G * Olrox - 2600 G * Granfaloon - 2800 G * Richter Belmont - 3200 G * Darkwing Bat - 3500 G * Akmodan - 3500 G * Medusa - 3500 G * The Creature - 3500 G * Death - 4000 G * Doppelganger 40 - 4500 G * Fake Trevor, Fake Grant, Fake Sypha - 5000 G * Beelzebub - 6000 G * Galamoth - 7000 G * Shaft - 7000 G * Lord Dracula - 10000 G (PS Version) * True Dracula - 10000 G (Dracula X Chronicles Version) Sound Mode In the North American PSX version of the game, beating the game with 190% map completion will unlock Sound Test mode in the Librarian's menu. All songs from the game can be listened to here. Stealing from the Librarian Alucard can use Gravity Boots to lift the Librarian's chair up from the room beneath where he is sitting. Certain prizes will drop randomly after lifting him a few times, including a Life Max Up, Dracula's Tunic, Axe Lord Armor, and Ring of Arcana. While surprised and perhaps a little confused as to what has happened, the librarian will not hold this against Alucard and will go on with business as usual. Richter and Maria The Master Librarian wants nothing to do with Richter or Maria and will only help young Master Alucard due to his past relations to him. If you encounter him with Richter or Maria, he will turn his back to you and offer you nothing. However, you can steal hearts from underneath him. Trivia *His appearance is very similar to that of Leonardo da Vinci, a famous artist and scientist from the Renaissance. References * Castlevania Crypt * Darkhugh's Den's Guide to Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight - at GameFAQs * GameFAQs Category:Supporting Cast Category:Merchants Category:Symphony of the Night Characters